This study was designed as a pilot study to test the feasibility and efficacy of administering a dose-intense version of a standard combination chemotherapy regimen ProMACE-CytaBOM for patients with Stages II, III, and IV diffuse aggression lymphoma. The treatment consists of eight 2-week cycles, for a total of sixteen weeks. To date, there have been 23 evaluable patients entered on study: nineteen have achieved a complete response (83%). There have been 6 relapses (32%), all following short complete remissions. In conclusion, these preliminary results indicate that the treatment can be safely given, though some patients require dose- reductions. Early response rates are equivalent to standard ProMACE- CytaBOM.